Broken Beyond Repair
by Blackened.Twilight
Summary: Hinata Hyuga was shy, and unwanted five years ago when he left. Now, she is a strong fighter, and a great friend. Someone that he does not know. When she is broken down to nothing, is he the one that can put the pieces back together? naruhina shikatema
1. Chapter 1

this is my second fic. wow. it feels strange to say that. well, my other one is called poison heart, and it is a inuyasha fic. this, i hope, will be slightly better as far as romance and the storyline and all. plz plz plz plz review. i love critisim, and if i screw up majorly, then i will simply rewrite it. these are slightly important, so read these. you hear!? READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Hinata was something that she was not often. She was pissed off. She attacked a large tree without mercy. Closing her eyes, she let out her anger. Her imagined Kiba standing there, and she attacked all his vitals, hitting them right on. Then she hit all of his chakra points, all right on the head. Then, she wound all her chakra into her legs, and with one loud yell, she kicked with all her strength at the trunk of the tree. A nano-second before her leg made contact with the tree, she let out the chakra with so much force, that it cracked right down the middle, and broke in two. She had just broke a tree trunk that was at least a hundred feet in diameter. She didn't care that her shins and palms were bloodied and that it smeared on her face when she swiped away a loose hair. Kiba had done something that she could never forgive, and that she would fix right now. She jumped up, and began the search for the other shinobi of her team. 

She found him in a large grassy meadow with Akamaru. Hinata landed in front of him causing him to jump.

"Oi, you scared me Hinata-chan." Without responding, she moved forward. When she was just inches from him, and gathered all the chakra she could into her palms, and thrust it out at Kiba, forcing it to circle back into her system. He was knocked back nearly twenty feet.

"What the h-"

"You liar." Hinata seethed. The first words that she had spoken in nearly an hour.

"What?"

"You lied to me. You lied to me like you lied to all the other girls that you dated. You lied to Ino, Sakura, Temari, and Tenten to didn't you?" She stepped closer and closer, her face red and contorted in anger. He had betrayed her trust.

"But I bet you got to them didn't you? You told them that it wouldn't hurt, that you would be their first and last time, didn't you?" She was finally close enough to grab him. She lifted him up to her level, and glared at them. "Then you took them out on a nice date, and back to your place so you could have sex with them!!" She screamed, throwing him across the meadow.

He landed with a thud, and Hinata activated her Byukakagan. "One of them said no. Temari told you no. She refused to screw you, so you raped her to get what you wanted. Isn't that right?! Didn't she say no, and you got it anyway!?" Hinata yelled, and she read his heart rate. She was right. Hinata yelled, and she threw a firing ball of chakra at him. He ducked, just long enough for Hinata to get away.

* * *

Naruto had left nearly five years ago, and over that time, Hinata had changed greatly. She let her hair grow out, and now it was nearly to her waist. At first, she was all alone. Naruto had been her inspiration, the one thing that kept her going as a ninja. Kiba had been her friend, but she never thought he would ask her out. He did, and they had been going out for two of those five years. He told her the right things to make her feel happy. Soon, her stutter faded, and her hesitation along with it. She moved out of the Hyuga mansion, and into the a new home,who was more than glad to get a ninja with great potiential out of there. 

Hinata had learned chakra control, among other things. She learned that she had a temper. It didn't flare often, but when it did, she could throw a jonin to the floor. She was one now, and she was training to become an ANBU Black-op. Her father only realized what a great heir he had had, but it was far too late. Hinata had given that "honor" to Hanabi.

Her sense of style had changed along with everything else. She wore things that exposed parts of her body that she never would have shown before; her stomach, her legs...her arms above the elbow. She wasn't a slut, but she did have a little less modesty. That night, Temai had run into Hinata's house and was shaking and crying. She said that she had a secret that she had been to scared to say before, that it had happened nearly three years ago. Hinata thought that what ever it was, three years was far too long to keep something, anything, away from someone that would take care of it.

Then she heard what had happened, and she didn't blame her at all. Kiba had said the same things to her the day before that he had said to Temari right before he raped her.

"I want to take you out on a special date. You can't tell anyone. I haven't done this with anyone before, but I think that you'll have fun." Hinata spat at the thought.

She was up in a tree, leaning against the trunk, and she heard a yell come from below her. She had _literally_ spat.

"Who the hell did that?!" A loud, obnoxious, familiar voice yelled. It was obviously male, and an octave lower, but she still knew who it was.

"Naruto-kun?" She called out.

"Oi! Where are you, you little-" Naruto began, but stopped as he jumped up to Hinata's level.

"You're the one that spit a lugie on me?"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to spit on _you_."

"Then who were you aiming for?"

"No one in particular. Hey, how'd the training go?"

"Fine. You don't stutter."

"I don't do a lot of things anymore. I moved out of the Hyuga manor, and into the my own home. I stopped chopping off my hair...I stopped being all that my father said I should be. I am a much better fighter than Hanabi, or Neji even. You can't stay here and talk to me, you need to report to Tsunade don't you?"

"No, not really." He smiled at her then jumped back off the tree. "I'll see you later!!" Naruto yelled from the bottom, Hinata rolled her eyes in response, and jumped back down the opposite way.

* * *

Hinata is up before dawn, kicking at a tree again. When her shins were bloodied and sore, she punched with such force that the wood splintered. When she couldn't feel her knuckles anymore, she began her weapons training. After she ran out, and dulled the rest, she began her chakra control, and the Hyuga style. She was much better than she had been. Her father wished that he had showed her more compassion, or atleast allowed her to modify it to fit her body type.

Hinata was glistening with sweat when she heard a familiar scream, one that she had heard only once before. It was one that was rarely heard, by a girl who was rarely caught off guard. This girl had been paranoid, and continued to forget her weapon at home. This was one of those times. Temari was defenseless, and there was only one person that could make that blood curdling sound come from her throat.

She darted through the forest to where she heard the scream. There was where she found Temari, on the ground with her hair undone, and tangled. Kiba straddled her, holding her arms over her head with one hand, and ripping at her clothes with the other. Hinata was over thrown by anger. She gathered all the power she could, and she ran for Kiba, kicking him squarely in the head. She preformed one hand signal, and appeared where he landed, jumping on to his stomach. She spat in his face, and preceded to hit him until blood was pouring out of his nose.

"Why are you such a sick guy?!" She cried out between punches. "Why do you think that you can get away with this?!"

"I can." He muttered, then was knocked out with a hard blow, throwing his head to the left. He was almost dead. Hinata activated her Byuakagun, and slowly hit all the main points to make sure that he stayed that way for a few hours, maybe a day.

Hinata slowly stood, and walked over to Temari, who was sitting, holding her knees close to herself.

"Temari-kun. It's me, Hinata. Can I come a little closer?" She asked softly.

"Hinata...chan?"

"Yeah, Temari, it's me."

"Is he..."

"Don't worry about him. I need you to do me a favor, okay?"

"O...okay."

"I want you to stand up, and come with me. I'm going to take you to the Hyuga Manor, and let Neji-san take Kiba-chan to Hokaga-sama. Can you stand?"

"I...He...already...I'm not...a..."

"Oh my God. He already raped you?" Temari nodded, tears brimming her eyes.

"Okay...you need to go right to Tsunade-sama. But I need to get him thrown in prison...or in hell. Crap." Hinata sat down next to Temari, and put a arm around her friends shoulders. It was then that both of the girls heard someone coming through the woods at a leisurely pace. Temari jumped, and scampered back, and Hinata stood, and threw a kunai at the person coming through the woods.

"Oi!! Who the hell threw that?!" A male voice asked, running through the woods to enter the opening in which Hinata stood protectively over Temari.

"Naruto-kun!" She cried, and glanced at the kunai in his hand.

"Please, I need you to help me."

"Why, what's up?" He glanced over to Kiba, then did a double take. "What the hell happened to him!?"

"I need you to take him to Hokage-sama. I'll be right behind you with her." Hinata replied, venom dripping from her voice.

"First tell me what happened."

"I saw him doing something that he shouldn't have, and gave him not even a _third_ of the punishment that he deserves! Are you going to help me or not?" She yelled, flaring up with more anger. Naruto flinched, and complied, pulling Kiba onto his shoulders, and he took off for the Hokage.

* * *

sorry to all kiba lovers, hate it for ya. i wanted something that made the toughest character seem helpless to add a bit of shika/tema in there. review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

ok, i know that i only updated on the 10th, but i really had to get this chapter up. its nearly my midterms, and i had to get this up. i am screwed school wise.

* * *

Hinata stood at the door of the Hokage, waiting for her to get done with her work. Naruto had taken Temari to the Hospital, not saying a word the entire time. 

"Hinata-chan." The woman called, calmly. Tenten and Ino walked out passed her, sending her looks of wonder.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"I need to know what _you_ saw, today. I have to know...in detail."

"I was out training, and I heard a scream. I ran over, and I saw Kiba with a kunai to Temari-kun's throat. He was on top of her, clawing at her clothes. Her shirt was already off, and her fan was left at home. He was dressed just the way he is now. He was holding her arms back, and had already raped her once. I saw this, you have to do _something, _Hokage-sama! You can't just let him run on the streets!"

"I know how you must feel, Hinata-chan," Tsunade began. Hinata sank into a chair, and put her face in her hands.

"You're not going to do anything, are you?"

"I can't."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because there was no sexual act. There was no witness to the first one, so we don't know if it really happened at all. We can't put him in jail." Hinata stood angrily, and walked out of her office. She walked to the hospital that Temari stayed at with a storm of anger following her.

"Ma'am, you can't go in there!" A nurse bravely opposed.

"Yes I can. I am a medical nin."

"Then why didn't you act immediantly?"

"There was another matter to attend to, and I had to get her to a hospital first. Did I make a mistake in trusting that you people could take care of her?"

"Who do you think you are?"

"Hinata Hygua, a jonin, now let me pass!" Hinata yelled, keeping herself from hitting the ignorant nurse.

"Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't know who you were." Hinata looked like she was going to hit the woman for a minute, then she sighed, and took the woman by the shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault. I have had a rough day. You were only doing your job. You were right not to let any one in here. Speaking of which, is there any one else in there?"

"Yes. Shikamaru-chan."

"Ah, I thought as much. Thank you." Hinata smiled at the nurse, and walked into the room. She found Temari and Shikamaru merely looking at each other, holding hands, and occasionally whispering. Temari had her hair down in a tangle of blonde mass. Shikamaru was dressed in his jonin jacket, and a pair of black pants. He more than likely had on his mesh shirt beneath his jacket, but it wasn't visible at the time.

"Temari-kun?" Hinata called softly, Shikamaru turned sharply, dropping Temari's hand.

"Hai, Hinata-kun?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. I didn't know if he had hurt you. I can't believe Kiba was on my team." Hinata seethed. At the chunins' name, Shikamaru bristled, and growled softly. He was mad, and most of the time, he thought that being mad was too troublesome.

"The nurse said that I would be fine, but I should stay in the hospital for a few more days. Hey, I saw that Naruto-chan was back!"

"He carried you here, Temari-kun."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I guess that you were out there when he was running here." Hinata made an exagerated hand motion to show that Temari was "out there". The ones in the room laughed, and Hinata smiled.

"I've got to go, Temari-kun. Call if something's wrong, okay?"

"Okay, Hinata-kun." Hinata smiled again, and walked out of the room, right into a fight between Naruto and the very nurse that held Hinata out of the room in the first place.

"Wha'da'ya mean I can't go in there!? I just _brought_ her here!"

"Sir, you can't go in unless you are a medical nin!"

"Shikamaru-chan isn't a med nin!"

"He is a trusted teacher at the Academy, and he knows basic training in a medical field!"

"So?" Hinata decided that now was the time to cut in.

"Naruto-kun, I think that you and I should go." He looked up, anger written all over his face.

"Why were you in there! The last time I checked, you weren't a med nin, or working at the school!" Hinata bit the inside of her cheek for a moment, holding back the urge to yell right back at him. He was mad, and he had just came back from doing God knows what.

"Last time you checked was five years ago. Thing change."

"But that still doesn't explain why I can't go in!" Hinata had had enough. Five years of solitude, and training had worn her patience thin. She snapped...again.

"You can't go in there because you have absolutely no training in the medical field, you would panic if something went wrong, and trouble seems to follow you, and frankly, you are a stupid, obnoxious, and oblivious boy!" Hinata yelled, reaching up and grabbing a handful of hair. "You are coming with me, and you are not going to go in there, do you understand me?!"

"Y-y-yes!" He yelled, wincing as she pulled at his hair.

* * *

Hinata sat in the ramen shop with Naruto staring at her. She was slurping down her third bowl of miso chicken. 

"What?" She asked, a noodle hanging out of her mouth for a moment before she slurped it up.

"You."

"What about it?"

"You changed."

"I told you that already; things change."

"But...why?"

"Well," Hinata began, setting her bowl down gently. "After you left, Hokage-sama said that even though I had failed the chunin exams, I was at a jonin level in the medical field, and if he would let me train in a different way, then I could be there at the physical level as well. My father refused, and said that a medical training field wasn't useful during a major battle. He told me that if I wanted to be a jonin, then I would have to work four or five times as hard to get there. Then when I was going to go out to train, he pulled me back and stopped me. It was then that I realized that he didn't want me to be a jonin at all. So I packed up my stuff, and left the Hyuga manor. Hokage-sama let me stay at her manor for about a month, then I bought a place of my own. I became a jonin, and now, I'm working on becoming and ANBU Black-op."

"Wow, you made a big jump there."

"Yeah, I guess." Hinata said, running a hand through her hair nervously. It was a new habit.

"I like the new hair. It looks better that way."

"Thanks." Hinata shifted in her seat for a minute, then she sighed and said, "You aren't a obnoxious, stupid, oblivious boy, Naruto-kun. I was just...mad."

"At?"

"Kiba." She seethed.

"Just Kiba? No "kun" added to that?"

"I wouldn't add that to his name again if my life depended on it."

"Why?"

"He's a stuck up, pompous, horny, jerk!" She yelled, jumping off her seat, and walking down the street. Naruto, not expecting sugh insults to come out of the small girls mouth, slapped money down on the counter, and walked after.

"Where are you going?"

"To train." She said harshly. Naruto back away slowly, and let her walk in a huff.

* * *

Hinata stood in waterfall, gazing at the wonderous blue shimmer of the moonlight against it. It sent streams of light against her bare body, soaking her long hair into black curls running down her back. 

She began to tap out a slow, steady beat with her head, then her foot. She began to hum softly, moving her body to the slow rythnm. Her hips flowed in sensual motions into her waist and then her breasts and her arms. She let her humming stop, and she began to allow her chakra to flow into the water. It followed Hinata in languid streams, breaking apart into small drops, falling all around her. Her body let go, and became a mind of its own.

She spun, and allowed her feet to touch the ground momentarily. She had been dancing in this waterfall since she came back from her first mission with Naruto. She found that it helped her chakra control. She had this strange sense that someone was watching her. She slowed her dance, and pulled the water up to hide her figure.

xx--xx

Naruto looked at her like he had before, but more intensely. He loved the way her hips moved against the time of her legs, how her arms flowed over her head, how she arched her back when she spun around. She was beautiful in every way. The fact that she was naked wasn't bad either.

Naruto whispered softly,

"You're beautiful." In wonder. There was no way he thought that she could hear it. Her fluid motions stopped suddenly, and she grabbed a towel, and her clothes, and darted out of his line of vision. He followed her with his eyes, then slowly ran after her.

xx--xx

_It's Kiba! He came after me! I have nothing here, no kunai, no more chakra, nothing! There's no way in hell I can defend myself against him _now. Hinata thought as she ran, clutching the towel to her, and her clothes in her hand. She was drained, and she was naked. Just what Kiba would want. Then she did what she thought she would never do. She had heard about it in too many stories, and swore that if she were in their situation, she would _never_ let that happen.

She tripped.

xx--xx

Naruto heard a soft cry, and wondered if it came from the temper-mental girl that he had met today, or the old Hinata he had grown up with. He stopped a few feet from the prone girl laying in front of him, her hair fanned out around her, and the towel just barely covering her. She was breathing heavily, and looked as if she was waiting for something to happen, Naruto stepped closer to her, and a twig cracked beneath his feet.

Hinata let out a soft whimper, and curled into a tighter ball. She was scared, but of what? Naruto wouldn't hurt her. He could never hurt her.

"Hinata-kun?" He asked softly, crouching down next to her. She jumped at her name, and looked up at him, tears in her eyes. She stared at him with a sense of apprenhension and fear.

"It's me, Naruto-san. You don't have to be scared." He lowered his normally loud voice to barely above a whisper. When he was around her he always got quieter.

"Naruto...-kun?" She asked, slowly pulling herself up to rest on one elbow.

"Yeah, it's me." Hinata sat up, and lunged forward. She embraced him tightly, sobbing heavily on his shoulder. Naruto pulled the towel to cover her back, and held her as she cried.

"It's alright. Who did you think I was? Kiba? Did he do something to you?" Naruto asked into her ear.

"He...he almost...but...he...he's a rapist, Naruto-kun. He...he...Temari-chan...He..." Naruto clenched his teeth, but said in a soft whisper,

"It's alright. I wouldn't do that to you. I don't know how any one could. That's why I couldn't go see Temari-chan, right? Only Shikamaru-san could." Then Naruto smiled softly. "That seems about right." Hinata laughed against her tears, and nodded.

"C'mon, I'll take you home and stay there with you. Would that make you feel safer?" Hinata nodded again, slower this time. "You tried to turn him in, right? That's why you're so scared."

"You talk so softly now. I could barely believe it was you. And you're not as rough. You are calmer, gentler, kinder, if that's possible." Hinata said, pulling away. Naruto looked at her for a second, just to look at her. Hinata broke eye contact to gather her clothes.

"I'll be back in a minute, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be right here."

* * *

Hinata sat in her bedroom, waiting for Naruto to change his clothes. She was sipping hot chocolate, and wearing a long tee shirt and shorts. Her long hair was dry now, and was straight, but she was shaking. Naruto walked out in a pair of drawstring pants, and no shirt. Hinata stopped mid-sip and stared. He had muscles where he didn't before, he was tanned, and broader. He was taller, and more mature than he had been. Obviously, things did change.

"What?" He asked, shifting self consciencely.

"Oh, nothing. You just...look stronger." He smiled at the compliment, and flexed, causing Hinata to blush. He laughed, and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Want some?" She asked, offering him her hot chocolate.

"Sure!" He said, taking a sip himself. She smiled a little, and pulled her legs to her. Naruto handed her the cup, and she took it gently. She frowned for a second, and turned the sup upside down. It was empty. Hinata glared at Naruto, who smiled sheepishly, one hand rubbing the back of his neck. Hinata laughed, and put the cup down on the bed side table.

"We should get some sleep." She said.

"Yeah, I'll go get some extra blankets to sleep on the floor."

"You don't have to do that. I have a double bed." She said, not as an invitation, as most would take it, merely as a host being grateful that the guest would stay with her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead." She smiled, and pulled the covers up, and climbed under them. Naruto did the same, and Hinata reached over and clicked off the light. She turned over to face Naruto.

"I heard you whisper something, back at the waterfall. What was it?" Hinata asked.

"I said...you're beautiful."

* * *

that seems like a good place to end it. reviews ppl!! reviews bring out the chapters!! 


	3. Chapter 3

yello! i have been told that i screwed up with the -kun's and -chan's here. i normally don't do that kinda stuff. i may just stop doing it for this one, and pick it up after a while. could someone plz send a suffix dictionary thing in a review or something? for now, i'll just stick to the -sama thing for tsunade. is that ok with all of ya?

* * *

Hinata was in total shock for a moment, then something hit her mind that hadn't yet. 

"You were _spying_ on me?!" She cried, and clicked on the light again. Naruto looked at her strangely.

"You _knew_ I was there! You were _peeking_ in on me?!" She threw back the blankets, and pointed at the door. "Get out!"

"I...I...but-but-but." Naruto stammered.

"OUT!" He ran out without another word. Hinata sighed, and turned the light off again.

xx--xx

As Hinata slept soundly, she didn't know that she was being watched. With a slight creek, Hinata was wide awake. She looked over to her tall window, and saw a shadowy figure.

"Who are you?" She asked, not thinking to activate her Byucagan(some one send the correct spelling for that plz) to see who it was.

"You know who I am, Hinata." A male voice said, standing in her bedroom.

"Kiba!" She said in a urgent whisper, but she was cut off by the kunai pressed to her throat.

"You say a word, and I'll open you up to the whole world. I _will_ get what I want." He seethed, and he brought another kunai to rip through her shirt.

* * *

Naruto knew that she had a right to be mad at him. Therefore, he had a right to leave when he thought she was going to castrate him. He came back to her apartment the next morning to see if she was okay. He went, and knocked on the door. 

"Hinata? You okay? Can I come in?" He asked softly. When he heard no answer, he opened the unlocked door slowly.

"Hinata?" He called out again. He didn't hear anything. Then he heard it in a soft moan.

"Naruto."

"Hinata!" He yelled, and he ran to her room. He snatched open the door, and saw her, laying on her bad. A small area was covered in blood from her broken hymen. A thin scratch ran from her stomach to her throat. She was completely naked, though at the moment, Naruto could careless about what she wasn't wearing.

"Hinata." He said softly, going to her side. "I never should have left. I should have stayed in the apartment. I shouldn't have left you alone."

"I...I'm sorry." She whispered, then winced, holding her stomach. "It hurts." She whimpered like a young child. Naruto walked over to her dresser, and pulled out a pair of underwear, and a bra. He then found a shirt, and a pair of loose pants. He slipped the clothing on her gently. He then looked at the tears streaked down her face. He clenched his fist, and looked at her, holding in all his anger.

"You have no reason to be sorry." He said softly. "Can you walk?" She leaned up, and put her feet on the floor. When she went to put all her weight on them, they would not support her. Naruto caught her around the middle.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered again. It sounded like she was reverting back to the old Hinata that was buried deep inside her. Naruto smiled at her.

"It's alright. I'll carry you to Tsunade-baa-chan(I think that's right)." He winked at the nickname. He slowly lifted Hinata bridal style. She winced again, and she put her arms around his neck.

* * *

Naruto took care not to jostle the woman in his arms as he ran to the Hokage's office.When he got there, the guards kept on saying he couldn't go in there. 

"You're not aloud!"

"I don't give a rats' ass." He growled, and he barged into her office anyway.

"Naruto!" She cried, not angry, just surprised. Papers were scattered around a number of bottles of sake, but Tsunade remained completely sober. He walked in with Hinata resting her head on his shoulder.

"Tsunade, why is he still out there!?" Naruto yelled, causing Hinata to wince. He looked down at her, and whispered an apology.

"What the hell happened to her?" The elderly woman asked, walking around her desk to the pair.

"K-Kiba." Hinata whimpered, and slowly started to sob into Naruto's shoulder. He sat down in one of the chairs, and let her sit in his lap.

"You should've locked him up when she brought him to you." Naruto growled at Tsunade, glaring with pent up anger.

"I'll do a medical check to make sure she's okay. You can leave her here." The Hokage said softly.

"She can't walk. She says it hurts her."

"Then I'll get a gurney in here." She walked out the door.

"It's alright, Hinata. I won't let anything happen to you."

"What if he...what if I'm..."

"We don't know yet. Just let her do those test things, and then we'll figure this out."

"So much for a welcoming huh?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but I don't mind." He whispered, smiling himself, but he was really thinking of the number of ways he could kill that little dog loving piece of shit. Tsunade walked in with two medical nin, and a gurney, and Naruto place Hinata on it gently. She grabbed his hand, and squeezed tightly.

"It's alright." He whispered, and she was rolled out of the office, and into the hospital section, leaving Naruto standing alone.

* * *

He waited. And waited. And waited. These tests were taking forever! Finally, he started pacing. After nearly an hour of that, he sat back down. Finally, Tsunade walked out with a grave look on her face.

"What? What is it?" Naruto asked, leaping up to meet her.

"I can't be sure...but from the tests we've run...and the teams have all come to the same conclusion. We can't say for sure, because it's so early..."

"**SPIT IT OUT WOMAN!!!**" Naruto yelled.

"We think that Hinata is pregnant." She said in a rush.

* * *

That's it, im done with this one. review. i was busy this past week, and this was the soonest i could get his thing typed and updated. 


	4. Chapter 4

hi hi hi hi!!! i wanted to freak out the readers, and therefore wanted to get more reviews. i hope i do, and by the end of the chapter, i will hopefully have as many as i had before

* * *

Naruto stood there gaping at the Hokage. He stumbled back a bit. 

"We'll know for sure in about a day." She said, softer now that the explosion was over.

"She...the way I found her. God, that was too much blood." He whispered, forgetting that the woman was there at all.

"There normally is. Unfortunately, the semen(that's right, i think) that we found was so small that we can't say for sure if it was Kiba or not. We'll find out, though. This is the fifth time that she has brought something to my attention about this boy."

"And you have yet to do anything about it? How can you call yourself the Hokage?" Naruto seethed, and he stormed out of the hallway. He was set out on a personal mission, and there was nothing that could stop him. Well...almost nothing.

"Naruto-kun!" A familiar voice called out. Naruto sighed, and turned around. Sakura stood before him, dressed in her new kimono that she had worn on her date with Lee earlier.

"Hi, Sakura-chan." He said through clenched teeth. She hugged him, and he returned it stiffly.

"Have you seen Ino-chan today? Or Lee-kun? Or Hokage-sama? You did need to make a report, you know. You never were good at remembering those kind of things."

"I haven't seen Lee, or Ino, but I just came from the Hokage's office, and I am a bit busy, so if you don't mind." He turned around, his back to her, and continued his angry walk. Lee came up from behind Sakura, and snaked an arm around her waist. He had abandoned his bowl-cut, and his green jumpsuit for a more suitable. It was a basic tee shirt with jeans and normal ninja shoes. Of course, he had on the weights that slowed him down, but they were covered with the jeans.

"So, what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, but I do know that whoever pissed him off is not going to be happy." She said softly, leaning into Lee's embrace.

* * *

Naruto was looking for Kiba, but so far had found no sign of him. Finally, as the sun was beginning to go down, he found a place to sit down in a tree, and rest. The Stamina King was worn out. He rested his head on a tree trunk, and thought again to how much everything had changed in the past five years he had been away. 

All this had been so...routine when he had left. Now Sakura was with Lee, Ino was with Sasuke, Temari was with Shikamaru, and had moved here to be with him. He had no one, and was perfectly okay with that. Kiba was now raping all his ex-girlfriends, and had just raped Hinata.

Hinata had changed the most. It let him see the girl that has been hiding inside her all this time. The one that he knew was in there, somewhere. He was ten times stronger than he had been, he had learned to control the Kyubi, and was now looking for a certain dog loving piece of shit to kill.

All that was on Naruto's mind, at the time, was Hinata. She was so...beautiful. There was no getting past it. He had seen her naked twice, though the second time wasn't all that gracious. She was bold, strong, and now, pregnant. She was so young. Hinata had done a complete 180 in her attitude. He hadn't. He couldn't compare to her. Why did he care?

* * *

Hinata lay in a hospital bed, not happy at all. They had told her that she may be pregnant that morning, then they came in here and said it was a mistake! Make up your minds people! Naruto had seemed pissed when he left. He was going to kill Kiba before she did! That's _not_ going to happen. Hinata began to stand, then she was pushed down by a gale force wind 

"No." A forceful voice said. The voice belonged to Temari. She stood with her fan, a sly smirk on her face.

"Gah, why not?!" Hinata asked, trying to get up again. Again, Temari used her fan to hold the wild child down. Hinata blew a strand of hair out of her eyes, and settled back down into the bed.

"You can't leave until they find him."

"They won't find him, Temari-chan." Hinata replied bitterly. "But Naruto-kun will, and he will wind up killing him. I hate the guy, but I'm almost scared of what Naruto-kun will do. If I can find Naruto-kun before he finds Kiba, then I can calm him down." Hinata closed her eyes, and sighed.

"Do you still love him?" Temari asked quietly.

"Of course I do." Hinata said with a smile. "I just learned to keep my feelings down, and my priorities straight. Do you love Shikamaru-kun?"

Temari blushed, and made a lousy attempt to answer. All she ended up doing was telling Hinata her answer without putting a complete word together. Hinata laughed, and put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"It's okay. Have you told him yet?"

"N-no."

"Well then...go. Can I go and keep someone from dieing out there?"

"You don't want him to die? After all he's done. To me, to Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, Tenten-san? To you?"

"Yeah, I want him to pay, not die. And if he does," The next words turned Hinata's eyes icy, and Temari felt death's fingers play a tune up and down her spine. "I want to kill him." Temari looked at her for a moment, then shook her head, and stood, out of the girl's way.

* * *

Naruto had given up looking. All this recent thinking he had been doing was giving him a headache, and was wearing him out. He slid down to the ground, and pulled his knees up in front of him. He let his hands flop uselessly at the wrists, and he banged the back of his head against the tree behind him, eyes closed.. 

"You know, that's gonna give you a headache."

"I already have one." Naruto replied without thinking. Then his eyes flew open, and he jumped to his feet. Hinata stood before him, her hands on her hips, and a smile gracing her lips.

She wore knee-high boots, flat with kunai implanted in the heel for a quick kill. Her skirt was a light blue and...rather short, but the shorts underneath hid everything that called to be hidden. Her shirt was midriff bearing, black and had a blue tank top underneath. Her hands were covered with fingerless black gloves with a blue message written on them. Her long hair was tied back in a braid that fell to her waist. Naruto stared in shock at how _much_ she had changed.

"Why are you staring like that?" She asked, tilting her head to one side.

"You...you look..." He was going to say "amazing" but he decided against it. "Why are you out here? You should be in the hospital."

"I wanted to get out of that damn place." She rolled her eyes, and sat down next to where Naruto was standing. He slowly sat down next to her. "But...you shouldn't be out of there in you...condition." He tried to place his words carefully. Hinata was going to have a bit of fun with this. He still didn't know that that was a false alarm.

"I know, but I just wanted to find and castrate the father." Naruto looked shocked for a moment, but Hinata continued her rampage about being "pregnant".

"The _least_ he could do was stick around for nine months, don't you think!? I mean, I'm only eighteen! Give a girl a break!" Then Hinata laughed a little at how strained Naruto's face was.

"I'm not pregnant, Naruto-kun." She said softly.

"But, but, but."

"They were wrong." She smiled, and stood, reaching a hand down to him. "Let's go get something to eat, hmm?" Naruto smiled, and took the hand. Thrills went up Hinata's spine, and those old memories of love came flooding back to her. But he had never actually_ touched_ her before. A gentle flush spread across her face, but she smiled anyway.

"Ramen?" She asked.

"You pay?"

"We split it." She winked, and walked away, dropping Naruto's hand. He ran to catch up, and softly asked,

"So...your _not_ pregnant?"

"No, Naruto. I'm not. And don't you _dare_ go off to kill him without me, do you understand?" She asked in an icy voice, with her eyes cold as stone.

"Y-yeah. No killing without the shy, quiet girl to castrate the guy first. Got ya." Hinata smiled, and laughed at his description, and found, all of it was true.

* * *

ok, this time, i will NOT update until i have 10 reviews!!!!! i got TWO last time and angry writer makes for an angry chapter, lol. just kidding. but the sooner those reviews come in, the sooner the chapter will n. 


	5. Chapter 5

ah, i am so weak. only 8 reviews, but i am content, could u guys do me a favor, and maybe check out a fma fic i posted for someone. it's only got one review, and it was a flame, so she kinda needs a bit of encouragement. if u don't like fma, that's alright, just send a positive review, lol. ok, here's the next chapter. enter um...OC i think n.n original character!!( thx for the idea...eh...beginnings n.n)

* * *

Hinata and Naruto were asleep in her room, the latter on the floor, and the former in her bed. Hinata had agreed that he should stay with her for the next night. She found her tough guy front fading quickly, especially when she was with Naruto. The night before, when she thought that Naruto was asleep, she found herself breaking apart. She was constantly thinking she saw him in her window, she felt the painful pulse where her hymen was broken none too gently. Soon, she broke down in sobs, quiet so she wouldn't wake the boy...no, man, sleeping on the floor. He woke anyway, and gently took her in his grasp. With a rhythmic reassurances, and a quiet tone, she soon fell asleep there in his arms. He had placed her on the bed, and returned to his place on the floor. 

So when the two awoke, they found a note pinned to the wall. Hinata stood, and read it aloud.

"I want the two of you here, in my office, now.

Hokage"

"Looks like a mission." Hinata mumbled

"A big one, too." Hinata sighed, and grabbed a bunch of clothes, and walked into the bathroom. When she emerged, she was dressed in a short, black skirt with a black tank top. Her high boots were laced up, and her weapons pouch was tied to her right leg. There was something extra that Naruto had never seen her carry before. (I really dont know if something like this is really on the show, but oh well.) A pistol was strapped to her left hip, hanging down slightly from the weight.

"C'mon, let's go." She mumbled, and walked out the door. Naruto, already dressed, grabbed his weapons and walked out behind her.

* * *

"We're _WHAT_?!" Hinata yelled, putting her palms on the desk and standing from her chair. Tsunade, her eyes closed and her head propped up on her folded hands, merely restated what she had just said. 

"You and Naruto-san are going on a mission to capture Kiba. He has fled the village, I don't need him getting to anymore of my konuchi."

"He's gotten all of them already." Naruto said softly, looked meaningfully at Hinata, who was shooting a death glare at the Hokage, who opened her eyes, and looked at Naruto very seriously.

"He has violated all the kunochi above a chunin level. But I got a report last night...from the Hyuga Manor." Hinata stiffened visibly, and Tsunade paused for a moment.

"Hanabi Hyuga is in the hospital now." Hinata did nothing for a moment, but in a flash of black, she was on top of the desk, a kunai at Tsunade's throat.

"Why didn't you believe me when I practically handed him to you on a silver platter!? He was already there!" She pressed harder on the kunai, then her anger was overcome by sadness, and she stumbled off her perch, and into Naruto's waiting arms. She dropped the kunai, and sobbed into Naruto's shoulder.

"She's right, you know." He said, glaring at the woman.

"Damn right, I am!" Hinata yelled, muffled by Naruto's clothing.

"I know, I made a mistake."

"Do you know what it's like?!" Hinata yelled, pushing herself off of Naruto. Pushing him all the way across the room to be precise. She stepped closer to the Hokage, her eyes cold and full of anger, and anger alone.

"Do you know what it's like to live in fear? Even if you are strong, when someone catches you in a vulnerable moment, there's nothing that you can do. Temari-chan is the strongest ninja I know, and yet, it happened to her. You have no idea what your..._mistake_ has done to us. I will go to get Kiba, but I promise you," She came in close to Tsunade and seethed out, "He won't be alive." Then, she walked out of the office, slamming the door on her way out. Naruto mumbled an apology, and Tsunade held him back for a moment.

"I know you've only been back for a little while, but I need you to keep and eye on her. She could do something dangerous, and hurt herself. She is in a very delicate position, and her emotions are not in-sync at the time. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Kiba won't return to Kohana(is that right?) alive, you know that, don't you?"

"I figured as much. I agree completely with Hinata-chan. He should die for the things he has done. I want you two to leave immediately, he was last seen heading west."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. I'll get her there and back safely." He bowed, and left.

* * *

Naruto found Hinata in the same tree that he had the first time he saw her after his return. She was messing with her pistol, loading it, unloading it, taking it apart, and putting it back together. She lined the pieces up in the limb in front of her. Naruto landed on the limb next to hers. 

"We've got to leave now." He said softly.

"No, _I've_ got to leave. You're not coming." She stated rather bluntly, putting a spring back into another, unidentified piece of her gun.

"Wha'da'ya mean, I'm not coming?! You can't do this on your own! You always screwed up the mission, even with your team!" Naruto screamed, fed up with her remarks and orders. He heard a click, and Hinata spun around, lifting herself to her feet. She was pointing the gun at his head, the hammer pulled back, and her eyes emotionless.

"No, I _couldn't_ do this on my own _before_ you left. Yeah, I screwed up missions periodically. That was **_five years ago_**!! Why can't you get that through your thick head? Things change, even if you don't. You have to accept that. I am going to go. You are going to stay here." She said, letting her left hand fall from the gun, keeping it aimed at Naruto's head with the right.

"What is your _problem_?!" He yelled, keeping the tremor out of his voice the best he could. "You have been on my case since I got back! Why are you so...pissed off at my leaving?!"

"What's _my_ problem?" She asked, tightening her grip on the gun. "My problem is...my problem..." She stammered, closing her eyes, and grinding her teeth. She exploded in a cry of pent up emotions, all directed at Naruto.

"**MY PROBLEM IS YOU LEFT WITHOUT TELLING _ANYONE_!!!!!!!!!** YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL KAKASHI-SAMA!! YOU JUST LEFT." Then she slowly put the hammer of the gun back in place, dropping her arm, and her head, and she whispered,

"You left, not knowing so many things. And still today you know nothing."

"Oh yeah?!" He cried, his anger building with every second. "And what is so important for me to know?!" Hinata's head shot up, and tears were falling from her eyes in waterfalls.

"I _LOVED_ YOU, NARUTO-KUN! AND YOU_ LEFT_!!!!!!!!" She turned, and darted through the trees, the leaves and limbs twisting and bending through her tears.

After standing in shock for a moment, Naruto followed her. He found her, but she was far ahead of him. Man, she was fast!

"Hinata-chan! Wait!" He called out. Hinata brought up a hand to wipe away a tear, and found her vision was off. She thought she was landing on a limb, but her foot met air. She went tumbling through the limbs, being hit my the wood and the wind. She was really high up, and falling too fast to catch herself. Six years as a ninja, and _this_ was how she would die?

* * *

the same rules apply, 10 reviews, another chapter n.n though i only got nine this time. close enough. ok, review, asap, and i'll update, asap 


	6. Chapter 6

ha! here it is, the long awaited 6th chapter (the real one) oh, and loveofdead, thx for the ideas, but i kinda wanted this chapter to extend past THIS chapter n.n' and jounintroublesome...who the hell is dermit? lol

* * *

Hinata tumbled to the ground, limbs hitting her along the way. Various parts of her body became mangled in the limbs and, on a few occasions, the trunks. Pain shot through her whole body in a numbing wave as her back fell across a large limb. Finally, she hit the ground with a sickening thud. A black world enveloped her in a thick blanket.

Naruto watched in horror as the frail girl fell into the limbs. He screamed her name, but he didn't know why. When he finally reached her, she was knocked out, and her body was twisted in a strange position. Naruto knelt next to her, and gingerly touched her forehead.

"Hinata-chan? Can you hear me?" He asked quietly. Suddenly, her body shot out a bright light, and she convulsed. Naruto was shot back into a tree, and watched in horror/fasination as Hinata was lifted slightly into the air by the light He saw her broken bones form back into place, and even her face altered slightly. As she was set down on her feet, he was still staring at her.

"What?" She asked, irritated.

"What the hell was that?" He asked in awe.

"That is what happens when you learn how to fend for your self in my home." She answered simply, and began to walk back to the tree where she dropped her gun. Hinata lifted it off the ground, and slipped it into a holster. She turned to him with glassy eyes, and murmmered,

"Are you gonna come, or not." Naruto started violently, and followed.

"Don't we have to pack or anything?"

"I don't, but if you do then go ahead, I may see you on the road." Her voice dripped with anger, and even hate. He glared at her back, then remembered her words.

"_I LOVED YOU, AND YOU LEFT_" He stopped walking, and Hinata turned around.

"What is it _this_ time?" She nearly yelled.

"You loved me?" He whispered.

"You're the only one who didn't know it." Hinata whispered, then continued walking for a few steps, then formed one hand sign, and disappeared without even a puff of smoke.

* * *

Hinata walked down a road on her own. He left, now she was. A shot of pain in her lower abdomen reminded her why. Finally, she sighed, and jumped onto the Konoha city gates, and waited. This would be the first place Naruto would look.

Sure enough, just ten minutes later, Naruto came walking out of the gates, a mad expression planted on his face. Hinata sighed yet again, and spit next to his head.

"Who the-"

"Me again." Hinata yelled, and jumped down next to him.

"Look, can we forget what happened in the woods, and just go get this guy? I really don't feel like having you say you wished you could've gotten your hands on him." Hinata said in a rather irritated voice that gradually returned to its sweet tone. Naruto smiled, and her heart melted on its own accord.

"Sure. I wanna get my hands around that guys neck." His voice, however, was almost slick with anger. Hinata laughed, and Naruto nearly froze.

"Ok, on to kill the jack-ass!" She yelled, and off they went.

* * *

short, i know, but i didnt wanna rewrite the other chapter, and i WILL update sooner next time. so so so so so so sorry bout that n.n 


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata hummed lightly while she walked, and Naruto hung back so he could think. He was rudely interrupted by Hinata's voice.

"You okay back there? You've been quiet for the last five miles."

"What was that thing you did with your chakra?"

"Oh, that huh? Well, you try living in the same house with Neji-nii-san when he's the one training you and see if you don't come up with a method of healing." The matter was dropped and wasn't picked up again. It was just after nightfall, Hinata spotted an inn, and that's where the two of them would be staying for the night.

"One bed or...one bed?" The woman at the counter asked, a knowing smile on her face. Hinata and Naruto stole a glance at each other before screaming simultaneously, "TWO!"

* * *

Hinata walked around the room, her head bobbing to an old rock classic. She sung along with the music at times, but she mostly danced, rather provocatively. She was waiting for Naruto to get out of the shower, so she was dressed in a big, fluffy robe. Her MP3 sat in her pocket, and she paced, and danced happily. 

"I was spinning free whoaa, with a little sweet and simple free loving me. What a dizzy dance, whoaaa. But the sweetness will not be concerned with me!" She sang out as Naruto came walking out with a towel around his waist and another around his neck. He watched for a minute as she danced in front of him, singing smoothly with her own body.

"Shower." He said softly, his eyes closed as he walked by. Hinata jumped at the unintentional touch she felt. He had touched her bare leg with his own. It sent unknown chills up her spine, and she walked quietly into the bathhouse.

She sighed as the water passed over her body in a warm wave. It felt good to be clean again, and she was completely relaxed when the door softly opened. Her whole body became tense as she saw a figure pass by the shower, stoop down by the sink, and not move for a moment.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She whispered, silently praying he would answer.

"Guess again." A cold voice said as the curtain was snatched aside with a loud rasping sound.

* * *

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!" Hinata screamed from the bathhouse. 

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled, his voice dropping yet another octave as he became consumed with fear. He burst into the steam filled room. He ran to the shower, and saw the only thing that could have caused that scream to rip from the newly brave Hinata.

"Kiba." He growled, before tackling him from Hinata's bare form. He pinned the other boy to the ground, his vision becoming tinted with red. A surge of power ran through him in the first punch. A tsunami of chakra ran through every pore in his skin with the third and forth. By the sixth, the Kyubi had awakened with roaring force.

Hinata watched stunned as the Naruto she had known all her life transformed into the Nine Tailed Fox. He became a monster, but passed that, she saw Naruto, who was struggling to come back to reality.

"Stop!" She cried, and threw herself on Naruto. By this time, Kiba was either dead or had major brain damage.

"Stop, Naruto-kun! Enough!" She yelled in his ear. He spun around, his red eyes fired by fury, and clawed at Hinata. She caught the hand, and grabbed him by the hair with the other.

"STOP!" This, with a solid yank, brought Naruto back almost immediately, and his face turned beat red.

"Get my robe and med-kit. We need to get him back to Konoha alive. If we can." Naruto nodded numbly. He had screwed up, big time. He knew that he should have knocked him out, then helped Hinata, but for some reason...this feeling of utter terror came over him when he saw Kiba on Hinata. It was something that he never felt, and he had wondered why he wanted to kill the guy so badly. Why did him hurting Hinata rip the shred of humanity out of him, leaving nothing but the monster he had almost allowed to consume him? Why Hinata? Why not Sakura, or Temari? Why did the thought of this one, raven haired vixen being harmed scare him so? He knew the answer, but her also knew that she could never understand. Not now, five years later.

He walked back in, and handed Hinata her robe. She put it on, and stood, her eyes lingering on the ground.

"He's dead." She whispered, pausing for a moment, then continued to walk into the bedroom.

* * *

Hinata sat on the bed, and proceeded to shake uncontrollably. It wasn't that she didn't want Kiba to die, but the way he did was just...strange. What was even stranger was the fact that Naruto had done it for her. She struggled to grasp the concept as Naruto walked out to her, and sat next to her. 

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked softly.

"Please stay."

"Why would you want me to?"

"You are truely dense, Naruto Uzumaki." She mumbled, a sweet smile on her face.

"Yeah, I know." He said, no humor in his voice whatsoever.

"Look, if you can send one of your froggie friends to the Hokage with Kiba on their back or something, then we won't have to carry a body all the way back home. We can stay here a few days, let all the havoc blow over, and then we can go home. Unless you want to go. I'm gonna stay right here." She plopped back, putting her hands behind her head, and crossing her legs at the ankles.

"I'll send one of Gama-Bunta's smaller counter parts." Naruto said, still no emotion in his voice.

* * *

That night, both Hinata and Naruto lay in their beds, each pretending they were asleep so the other wouldn't worry. When Hinata was almost sure that Naruto was asleep, she got up, and stalked over to his bed. She sat on the edge of the bed, and used one hand to push the bangs out of his face, and he quickly shut his eyes. She smiled and leaned forward slightly, and kissed his temple. 

"You did the right thing. I still have hope, you know. That you could love me one day, too." Then she stood, and walked over to her own bed. Naruto thought frantically over what she had just said and done.

_Too?_ he thought. _What did she mean, "Too"? Does that mean she still loves me? Even after all these years? Even after she witnessed what that demon does to me? Why?! Why is she so damn...trusting? It's almost like she doesn't care at all! She's so different than when we were kids. And if she did love me back then, why didn't she say something? Come on, it's not like I'd I turn her down, or anything. **Really?** Who are you?! **I'm your heart, you moron. **Oh, butt out! **You were so caught up in chasing Sakura-chan that you didn't realize that someone was chasing you.** Huh? **The whole time you liked Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan was **_**trying_ to get your attention! She was too shy to just come up to you and ask, and even if she did, you would have turned her down to take another shot at Sakura-chan. She's right! You are dense! You don't even realize that you're in love with her too! _**_I realize it, I'm just... **Scared?** YES!!!!!!!!! **So was she. **_

Suddenly, this insane fight with himself didn't seem so crazy. His heart was making sense. Better sense than his mind ever had, frankly. He was starting to grasp the fact that he was in her position when they were twelve and thirteen. The only exception is that he was going to something about it. He had all night to plan it.

* * *

satisified?

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

ok, the satisfied was a rhetorical thing, but hey n.n

* * *

She was gone. He didn't know where or why, but she was gone. Why the hell did he have to wait until morning, when he _knew_ he would fall asleep as soon as he figured it out. Gods, why was he such an _IDIOT_?!?!?!? Naruto looked around the room madly, only to find that all of her things were still there, but she, was not. What. The. Hell! It was then that he saw a message pinned in place by a kunai. Just like the mission stats before when he was staying with Hinata. He walked closer to it, and snatched it off, and read what the urgent words said. 

_**WARNING!!! HINATA-CHAN IN DANGER!!! UNKNOWN NINJA!!! NARUTO-KUN, DO NOT LET HER OUT OF YOUR SIGHT!!!!**_

Well, shit.

* * *

Hinata had been running since around three in the morning when she knew, _knew_ he was asleep, and now it was around ten. Her legs gave out, and she collapsed. All her chakra had gone to running, keeping her lungs full of air, and her legs untiring. Even her reserves were drained. For all the training she had made herself do for chakra control, she easily had three times Naruto's chakra amount. At least, his _human_ chakra. Needless to say, she was completely and entirely exhausted. As she sat on the grass panting, she faintly saw something move in the corner of her eye. Then the same movement from the other side. 

"Who's there?" She called out experimentally. She got no answer, however. With her hands hidden by a sheet of sunlight kissed hair, she preformed a few hand signals. Her Byukagan activated, she swept her eyesight through the forest. Digging deeper for any strand of chakra that may lie inside her, she expanded her search. Nothing. She had seen something move. She reached down to grab a kunai, then realized something that may have been the reason this didn't have the ending she had hoped it would.

She had left all her weapons at the inn.

Well, shit.

* * *

_Damn, I gotta get her fast. He's coming, I can feel it. I know that I'm in her blind spot. So, all I got to do is wound her, and get the hell out of here._ A female ninja thought to herself, perched awkwardly in a tree. One leg was propped up on the trunk, one arm was holding her up, the opposite leg was twisted up in the air (placed strategically on another limb) and the other arm was tucked beneath her. _Okay, now or never, he'll be here soon. _She thought, throwing a kunai Hinata's way. It landed in her shoulder. The raven haired girl cried out, and jumped to her feet. 

"Who the hell is out there!!??" She screamed.

_Shut up, shut up, shut up!!!_ The mysterious ninja thought urgently, throwing a second kunai, and landing neatly in Hinata's side. She cried out a second time. Now, the ninja figured Hinata wouldn't cause much trouble. She jumped from the tree, equally as awkward as when she was in it, and landed behind the Hyuga.

"Be quiet. There is a very dangerous ninja after you." The girl said quietly. Hinata jumped, and spun around on one heel. She faced this girl, and glared.

"Yeah, smart ass, it's you." Hinata growled. Then a crash was audible from behind the trees. This thought sped through the third mind that morning.

Well...SHIT!!!!!

* * *

Naruto ran, rather blindly, through the forest, searching for Hinata. As he was running, he was thinking of how he could actually save her if it was someone like...Itachi or something. He didn't know if he was stronger than that man quite yet. In fact, he was nearly positive that if faced in a fair battle, the man would kill him. But none of that entered his thoughts as he sped through the thicket of trees and leaves. All he could think of was the danger Hinata could be in, and he knew that it would be his fault if he didn't get her back to Konoha safely. 

About this time, a wave of vertigo hit Naruto. The ground swam before his eyes, and it seemed as if the air itself had a form. Well, this was irony at it's best. There was only one person that could do this in the form of a intelligent gen jutsu. Guess who?

* * *

(Hai, this shall be a song fic n. find the song rainy monday by shiny toy guns PLAY IT!!!!! riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight now) 

As it was, the crash was nothing but Hinata letting her anger get the better of her. It took the last of her reserved chakra to push the girl off of her with a blast of chakra. The wave left her with nothing at all. Hinata's eyes fluttered for a moment, then rolled to the back of her head. At about this time, a blur of black and orange flashed behind her, and caught her as she fell. Naruto knelt down, panting, holding Hinata in his arms. A single line of blood ran down the side of his face, and he glared at the female nin in front of him.

"What did you do to her?" He growled, then jumped at another crash.

"We gotta move!" The girl cried.

"Who do you think you are, telling me what to do?" Naruto countered.

"_I _think that my father is coming to kill your angel there!"

"Your...father?"

"Hai, oh, maybe you know him as Itachi-sama. Either way, we _have_ to move!!" This was punctuated with another crash. Itachi was . . . a father??

* * *

gomen gomen gomen, it late, i know, but i have FCAT next week (big test, say if i pass 8th grade n.) 


	9. Chapter 9

lol, that was a funny reaction. my bff nearly tore my head off T.T

* * *

"Hmm...strange." Tsunade murmured.

"What?" Shizune asked. She was on sake duty, making sure that the Hokage didn't get drunk.

"I'm doing a bit of research on Itachi. It seems that during his time in hiding, he preformed experiments on his chakra. He tried to mold it into another version of himself."

"That's called Shadow Clone, Tsunade-sama."

"No, not a clone. A living, breathing person. With his chakra, he was going to create another person." Tsunade lifted a piece of paper to her nose, and examined it closely.

"There's no word on whether or not he actually succeeded or not, but it says here that he was weakened for up to a year. He couldn't even get out of bed. And this was..." Tsunade's eyes widened, and she lowered the paper.

"Last year."

"He was weak last year, and we did nothing!" Shizune yelled.

"We didn't know."

"Who was the ninja after Hinata-chan?"

"I don't know. There was a tip sent to me, and I figured better safe than sorry."

"Do you think that there is a person with that monsters chakra in them?"

"Maybe. But all I can hope, is that they decide to fight on our side of the court."

* * *

"Run, you stupid feline!" Itachi's "daughter" screamed at Naruto. The feline comment kinda stung, but he lifted Hinata in his arms, and ran.

"How can you be 'Tachi's kid?" He asked, riding up along her side.

"Don't ask questions now, you idiot. Focus on running. There is one place that is safe from him. He...doesn't like me very much." And once again the girl was off.

"Name! What's your name?" 

"Kasei!" Then she was out of ear shot. A crash was heard behind them, and before Naruto knew what was happening, he and the unconscious Hinata were surrounded by a dark barrier.

"Move and she dies." The unmistakable voice said.

"If I don't move she dies." Naruto said, more like growled. Then he was struck by a sudden pain. The darkness closed in on him, and he knelt down, making his body a dome around Hinata's slender body.

"You use that tone with me again, boy, and I'll kill you right now."

"You won't kill me. You need the Kyubi." Naruto whispered.

"Oh? If I needed the Kyubi, then I would have him. But it is not you I want. You can make it out of here alive if you want. Just put her down, and walk away."

"No way. I won't leave her." This was punctuated by katanas flying through the air, and piercing Naruto's body. He screamed, and Hinata stirred against his chest.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She whispered, then felt the warm blood fall on her face. Naruto looked down at her with glassy eyes, and he growled.

"Why do you want her?"

"She is the key, you stupid boy. She has a great amount of chakra within her, and she can let it out at will. The rape was a nice touch, though. He was only supposed to scar her. That 'Kiba' boy." Hinata cowered, and held back a whimper. All the memories came flooding back. Then blood dripped onto her face again.

"Naruto-kun!" She cried.

"Shh. Stay quiet, Hinata-chan."

"No, no, no." She repeated it as if it were a chant. His eyes were glazing over, and he convulsed as another katana struck him through the back. The tip stopped inches from her nose.

"She is all I want. You could have walked away. You would still be alive." Itachi said, mockingly sad.

"But...she'd be dead."

"Not true."

"Bull shit!"

"Why would you care? You left her, remember?"

"Why...why?" Hinata murmured. She was losing him, and he was holding so tightly onto her that there was nothing that she could do. She was returning to the young girl she had once been. The quiet, shy girl that was always scared of what would, or what could happen. She never knew that she could be like that again, but he did this to her. He was dieing.

"I care...I care..." He whispered, now looking directly at her. Into her eyes, like he had wished he could have done a long time ago. He knew that she was broken, and that this would only further torment her, but he had to let her know...before...

"I care because I love you."

* * *

hehe...n.n don't kill me...please??


	10. Chapter 10

guess what?? this is the last chappie!! and its a song fic n.n

* * *

(play bleeding love by leona lewis now n.n)

Hinata looked up at Naruto, her hands clutching his shirt. She heard that strange girl screaming some place far off. She heard Itachi saying something, and it slowly entered her ears and her thought process.

"You will never understand, for you are immature. You wouldn't be able to spot purity if it bit you in the ass and crawled in. She is the pure one of the Hyuga bloodline. She is young, she has never killed, nor has she witnessed a death personally. She has never laid with a man, and she is in love. With her blood, I could control any demon summoning that I wanted to. This girl had total chakra control, which you will never obtain, and therefore can never completely lose her chakra. She is the perfect ninja."

Naruto looked down at her with a smile, blood dripping from one corner of his mouth.

"Hinata-chan, I am so sorry." He coughed, and held her tight, speaking into her ear.

"I love you. Please..."

"Naruto-kun." She whimpered, crying, ignoring Itachi's monologue.

"If Kiba hadn't have...done that... 'Tachi would be right." And she knew it was true. She was not the picture of innocence that he made her out to be. She had in fact had sex with Kiba, though unwilling. She did not have that pure blood that he needed.

"Please...tell me...before..."

"No...No, Naruto-kun. I won't believe you...you can't...can't..."

"Tell me...please."

"I...I love you, Naruto-kun. So much." A ghost of a smile crossed her face, and she clutched him close in an loving embrace. She felt the air escape Naruto's lungs as his last, painful breath left him.

"So you see, you stupid fox, I don't need the Kyubi, I need her."

Remember that Hinata was still not prone to true anger. She had temper flares every now and again, but real anger at one person, no. Only twice so far. Once at Kiba, and now at Itachi. She slowly lifted Nauto's body off her, standing in the utter blackness around them. Her vision was declined, and she was glaring at the ground, one steady thought in her mind.

_Kill that bastard_

Itachi laughed, a creepy, evil laugh.

"Are you angry?" In a cooing tone that made Hinata want to throw up.

Her fists clenched at her sides, she unconsciously gathered all her available chakra (which happened to be ALL her chakra at the moment) into her palms.

"I am not pure, you stupid, maniacal,_ ego_ maniacal, black hearted, pompous, selfish, self righteous, self centered, bastard!" With each insult, her voice increased in volume until she was screaming at the ground. She brought her hands up in front of her, and did seals in quick succession. Mumbling words under her breath that translated(she speaking...er... not japanese n.n) into these sacred words:

"_Let thy mind and soul release. Bring forth death and life. Take from thine evil foe, and give to thine love. Protect from danger, not thy body, but thine heart._"

As the last seal was completed, Hinata screamed in a known language,

"Crystal Shield no Jutsu!"

The darkness was broken by a blinding light produced by Hinata's palms. She closed her eyes, and allowed it to consume all in its path. Itachi's body came into focus, only to have beans of light shoot through his body, like the katanas that were on the verge of killing Naruto. Hinata was lifted off the ground as the chakra in her body was pushed downward. It exploded into beams of light, shooting from her mouth, eyes, and hands.

It became painfully clear what she was doing. She was going to sacrifice herself for Naruto's sake. She was going to prove herself, in the most extreme way. In her eyes, her death would prove to everyone that she was worth something. She still felt that she had to prove something to her father, to Neji, to Tsunade, to Kurenai, and mostly, to Naruto. Her sweet, innocent Naruto. She hoped that this...her death...would let him know...everything.

Naruto felt a surge of air push into his lungs, and he pulled himself up on his hands, falling into a fit of coughing. Glancing up trough his bangs and eyelashes, he saw Hinata, high in the sky, limp as if she slept. He stood shakily, never allowing his eyes to leave her.

"Hinata-chan!" He cried, his voice cracking in panic. He had to shield himself as a flash of light burst from the girls body. All went white in Naruto's scream.

* * *

The steady beep of a heart monitor was the only satisfaction that Naruto had. He sat in a padded chair that had cracks in the old leather and scraped against the cold tile floor. He tapped his toe in time with the beeping. His eyes were closed and he was slumped down in the chair, holding his head up with his right hand and clutching the armrest with the left. She lay there in the thin hospital bed, surrounded my machines, doctors, and metal bars. The only thing that He saw, however, was her frail body under the white sheet.

The she spoke, so softly and quietly that Naruto barely heard her over the deafening beep.

"Naruto-kun." He jerked up, and was kneeling at her side in less than a second.

"Hinata-chan. You're awake."

"I should be dead."

"I'm glad you're not."

"He's dead."

"You killed Itachi, yes." Naruto laughed weakly, then said, "I feel upstaged."

"Naruto-kun." She whispered, then looked him in the eyes with a deathly serious look in her eyes.

"I should be dead."

"But you're not."

"I'm dying, Naruto-kun. I am going to die."

"What? What are you talking about?! You're not going to die. I won't let you." Now it was Hinata's turn to laugh.

She pulled his face down to hers, and gave him a soft, sweet kiss. She leaned forward to whisper four words in his ear.

"You have no choice." Then the steady beep changed into a long, shrill tone. Naruto sat motionless next to the bed, only moving when a doctor shoved him out of the way. He fell into the chair he had once occupied, and it skid loudly across the floor. The sound of nurses and doctors examining Hinata filled his ears, but he could not hear them. He could only feel those soft lips upon his. The last thing of him she would remember. The last thing of her he would remember.

* * *

The funeral was a week later. It was as somber as the Hokage's had been over 4 years ago. They all wore black, and it was sunny out. It seemed like it should be raining, or at least overcast, but the sun was shining high in the sky. Even Shikamaru had managed to pull himself away from the clouds, and he even cried a bit. Of course, Temari was there to comfort him. Iruka had been there for Naruto, but all he could manage was the occasional nod of the head. She was dead.

When there was no one there but Naruto and Kakashi, they looked at the gravestone, not speaking for sometime. Then the sun sank lower into the horizon, red mixing into orange, and orange into purple, and purple into pink.

"Naruto-kun, did you ever find out?" Kakashi asked behind his mask.

"Find out?" Naruto asked, his eyes on the stone.

"Did you find out that she loved her."

"Oh...yeah, I did."

"Good...good." Then it was quiet for a moment longer. Then Kakashi said something that was actually useful for Naruto's later days.

"It's better to know, and show it, than to not know until it's too late. If she knew before she died, then she died happily." Then he disappeared in a cloud of leaves. Naruto stayed there, looking at the gravestone still. Then he looked up at the sky and said to himself,

"I showed her, right?" Then he felt her lips upon his yet again, as real as it was the first time.

"_**You showed her, kid. She knew.**_" And that thought was the only thing that would keep Naruto going for years to come. That and the memories he held dearly.


End file.
